Patrick J. Adams
thumbPatrick Johannes Adams ist ein kanadischer Schauspieler, Regisseur und Produzent. Karriere Adams begann seine Karriere 2001 bei dem Kurzfilm "For the Record". 2003 spielte Adams in dem Film "Old School - Wir lassen absolut nichts anbrennen (Old School)" mit, 2004 war Adams in einer Folge der Serien "Jack & Bobby", "Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (Cold Case)" und "Strong Medicine: Zwei Ärztinnen wie Feuer und Eis (Strong Medicine)" zu sehen und 2005 stand Adams für den Film "Façade", eine Folge der Serie "Close to Home" und den Fernsehfilm "Wir sehen uns bei Vollmond (Christmas in Boston)" vor der Kamera. 2006 spielte Adams in einer Folge der Serie "Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens (Numb3rs)", 2 Folgen der Serie "Welcome Mrs. President (Commander in Chief)", dem Fernsehfilm "Orpheus" und einer Folge "Friday Night Lights" mit, 2007 war Adams in einer Folge der Serien "Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden (Without a Trace)", "Lost" und "Heartland" zu sehen und 2008 stand Adams für den Kurzfilm "The Butcher's Daughter", eine Folge der Serie "Navy CIS (NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service)", den Fernsehfilm "Good Behavior" und den Film "3 Days Gone" vor der Kamera. 2009 spielte Adams in den Filmen "Weather Girl" und "Rage", einer Folge der Serie "Ghost Whisperer - Stimmen aus dem Jenseits (Ghost Whisperer)", den Filmen "2:13" und "The Waterhole", einer Folge der Serien "Cupid" und "Lie to Me", einer Folge der Serie "Raising the Bar" und dem Fernsehfilm "The Dealership" mit. 2010 war Adams in 2 Folgen der Serie "Flashforward" und einer Folge "Pretty Little Liars" zu sehen, 2011 stand Adams für den Kurzfilm "Dead in the Room" und den Film "6 Month Rule" vor der Kamera und 2012 spielte Adams in 4 Folgen der Serie "Luck" und dem Kurzfilm "The Come Up" mit. 2014 war Adams in beiden Folgen der Serie "Rosemary's Baby", dem Kurzfilm "Pa-gents with Chris Pine" und eine Folge der Serie "Orphan Black" zu sehen, 2015 stand Adams für eine Folge der Serie "Orphan Black" und den Kurzfilm "Ruthless" vor der Kamera und 2016 spielte Adams in dem Film "Car Dogs" und 2 Folgen der Serie "DC's Legends of Tomorrow" mit. 2017 war Adams in dem Film "Room for Rent" und der Serie "Pillow Talk", bei der Adams auch Producer war, zu sehen, 2018 stand Adams für den Kurzfilm "We Are Here", bei dem Adams auch das Drehbuch schrieb, Regie führte und Producer war, und den Film "Clara" vor der Kamera und 2019 spielte Adams in 5 Folgen der Serie "Sneaky Pete" mit. 2008 sprach Adams in dem Film "Extreme Movie" und 2009 sprach Adams in dem Videospiel "Dragon Age: Origins" mit. Von 2011 bis 2019, Staffel 1 bis Staffel 7 und Staffel 9, war Adams als Mike Ross in 111 Folgen von Suits zu sehen. Adams übernahm außerdem in Staffel 3 die Rolle des Co-Producer und war dann von Staffel 4 bis Staffel 7 Producer. Adams führte zudem bei den Folgen Entgleist, Selbstverteidigung, Sie ist weg und Ein unmoralisches Angebot Regie. Credits Starring * Staffel 1 bis Staffel 7 (108 Folgen) Special Guest Star * If the Shoe Fits, Thunder Away und One Last Con (Staffel 9) Co-Producer * 16 Folgen (Staffel 3) Producer * 64 Folgen (Staffel 4 bis Staffel 7) Regie * Entgleist (Staffel 4) * Selbstverteidigung (Staffel 5) * Sie ist weg (Staffel 6) * Ein unmoralisches Angebot (Staffel 7) Weblinks * Patrick J. Adams in der IMDb (englisch) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Starring Seiten Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten Kategorie:Produzenten Seiten